Phil's Birthday Gift
by nonapope
Summary: Dan gives Phil the ultimate birthday gift. Mostly Phil's POV, but a tiny bit of Dan's at the end. If this was a movie it would be NC-17, so be cautious. My first uploaded fanfic. I don't plan to continue because this was just a spur of the moment idea, but if I have a sudden urge/plot line I may.


Phil's POV:  
I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap. I was scrolling through tweets but not really paying attention to them. I was thinking about what Dan had said to me as he woke me up this morning sucking on my neck and straddling me.  
"Tomorrow's your birthday Philip." He whispered, grinding against me. "Y-Yeah." I whimpered tenderly. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you tonight Phil?" He said seductively while pressing our hips together. "Wha-what?" I questioned softly. "Well, first," he said nibbling on my ear. "I'm going to tease and touch you all day. All. Day. Long." Dan whispered tracing a finger down the length of my erection. I shivered and bit my lip, suppressing a groan. "Then as it turns to midnight I'm going to fuck you, and fuck you hard. On your birthday you're going to come 26 times, and you are going to come hard each and every time." Dan growled almost unheard into my ear with his hand gripping my member tightly. I let out a small moan involuntarily, and pulled Dan into a tight embrace. "Uh.. Ok." I mumbled airily with a blush coming to my cheeks. I brought Dan's face to mine and pulled him into a passionate kiss that told Dan everything he needed to know, and he smirked into the kiss. Then he pulled away and stalked off to the shower throwing me a grin across his shoulder while he slipped of his shirt and exposed his perfectly tanned back.  
That's how I got here; sitting on my bed with an uncomfortable boner having Dan come in every half hour to torment me with his gentle caress. Other times he would just act normal. I would never suspect it was coming. I would just be pouring some tea into a mug, and he would wrap his warm arms around me from behind and lick and nip up and down my neck while grinding into me. Or I would just be sitting on my bed like I am now. I had just gotten to a funny tweet and giggled quietly when Dan padded into the room with a look of lust in his eye. He came over to the bed and pushed my Mac out of my lap and sat there himself wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "Do you know what time it is?" He sighed into my neck. "Um... Eight right?" He laughed faintly and slid his hands under my shirt. "Only four hours left Phil." Dan muttered looking up at me and winking. He crushed our lips together and bit down gently onto my bottom lip; his hands roaming over my chest. He abruptly pulled away and looked my right in the eyes us sharing our love in a single gaze as the glimmer in his eye carefully faded away. "See you at midnight." Dan whispered, his voice full of adoration and anticipation. "Where are you going?" I asked softly my face slipping into a pout as he slipped out of lap and left the room. "Don't worry," he said peeking his head around my door. "I'll definitely be back." He said enchantingly. Well now I certainly wasn't going to be able to do anything productive. Geeze Dan, I thought. Why so mysterious?. I collapsed back onto my bed and sighed. I curled up and tried to take a nap, but the raging hard-on in my pants just couldn't be ignored. I exhaled slowly and got up to go to the lounge. I sat down on our couch to play some sonic and eat chocolate. After nearly two hours I got antsy that something had happened to Dan because I knew we were both looking forward to midnight. Just then my phone dinged my message tone from the bedroom. I jumped up to get it knowing it was from Dan. When I got to the message I saw that it said 'Be home in three minutes. BURMA ;D.' I laughed once under my breath, then I realized even with the ironic use he could be serious. I bit my lip in thought and decided it would be for the best to just listen to him so I cautiously went to our bedroom and slipped off my clothes. I sat cross legged and shivering on our bed with my phone on my lap. As soon as the time changed to 11:58 pm I heard the door open and Dan hurry in with some curious rustling noises. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat my chin on them and exhaled quickly awaiting Dan. As Dan walked in I stared at him with deep persuading eyes and he grinned at me alluringly. He slid across the wood floor and tackled me onto the bed. I gasped as our perfectly aligning bodies intertwined devotedly. I felt Dan's finger covered with a cold slick liquid slip into my entrance. I moaned into our kiss as Dan began to stretch me, scissoring his fingers inside of me. "P-Please Dan" I gasped into his mouth, pulling away slightly. "What Phil?" He said his voice clear and mischievous. "I-I need you inside of me Dan." I managed to stutter while Dan's fingers curled around my prostate. "Are you sure Phil?" Dan said gentler than previously a soft smile on his face. "God yes," I moaned ran my hands through Dan's hair. Dan's member then probed my entrance, and slid excruciatingly slowly into me. My muscles tensed as I adjusted to the intrusion. Dan kept still for a few moments while I relaxed myself, slowly stroking my hair and back trying to help me. I wrapped my legs around Dan's waist, and brought my lips to his ear. "Move." I pleaded letting my tongue graze across his earlobe. He laughs silently and gently pulls out then thrusts back in as slowly as possible with how aroused we both are. I moaned as Dan's tongue explored my neck and chest. "Faster, Dan. Please." I said between noises of pleasure. He began thrusting into me HARD with a steady rhythm. "I'm going to make you scream my name, Phil. I know you will eventually if I keep this up."  
Dan's POV:  
I really wanted to get Phil to scream in ecstasy, but I also wanted to torcher him by going slow and teasing him with every movement. I knew there would be more time for other experiments later as well, I just pounded him with all I had. This first release of many was going to make him howl and buck with pleasure. I reached down and gripped Phil's erection in my hand and began stroking him in time with my thrusts. I knew Phil was closer than I was so I just writhed in the pre-orgasm pleasure while I thrust into Phil. "D-Dan, I'm so close." Phil moaned out breathily. "I know Phil, me too." With that I squeezed Phil a little harder in my hand, pounded him faster into the bed, and licked lazily across one of his nipples as he came. "DAN!" he screamed, his hips bucking off the bed to meet mine. I came seconds after him, and collapsed onto the bed with him cuddling him into my chest.


End file.
